


Olympic Games

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life: Home Edition [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The domestic version of an Olympic AU. Prepare to relive every house party ever as you read about hors d'oeuvres, fold-out tables, and unnecessary ads!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympic Games

It all started like it typically does. Ads on the television, announcements online, passing conversations in the supermarket. The Rio De Janeiro olympics were about to happen, and everyone was getting ready to have the chillest house parties ever. Amari was no exception, the pride she took in laying out hors d'oeuvres was legendary. Crackers, topped with a bit of camembert, smothered with smoked salmon and cream cheese. Legendary.

Ziegler, in her own form of preparation, had brought some flowers from the outside garden, arranging them neatly in a vase before setting them on the fold-out table they were using for the special event. It looked pretty, despite its only purpose to hide the snack’s odor. Angela hated the smell of cream cheese.

Hana had been spending the time carrying her laptop around the house, showing her new surroundings off to her viewers. She had basically stolen Dieter, the fluffy snowshoe hare becoming an instant classic online. It helped she already had the icon of a rabbit, so pressing the pissed-off bun to the camera made him an immediate mascot.  

"We should watch badminton!" Angela clapped as she sat snuggled on the couch, holding her afternoon coffee as she waited for Pharah to turn on the TV. 

"Eh.." Fareeha looked up from the schedule she had in her hands, the newspaper listing the predetermined sports of the day. "Looks like badminton isn't going on till day six, babe. Sorry." Angela whimpered, her entire spirit absolutely crushed within the span of a second. "First things we got are....basketball and beach volleyball. Solid." 

Major Amari flicked on the television, popped a cracker into her mouth, and settled down on the couch with her loving wife. Hana had just finished showing off the garage and was headed upstairs. "Hey, Hana? Wanna watch the olympics with us? There's basketball!" 

"Casual." Hana snorted as she headed upstairs. "The real olympics are going on right now. Clutch city clash, Leffen versus H-Box for the win!" 

"...Did you understand any of that?" Fareeha asked as she threw her arm around Angela, who was leaning against her with a hand on her lover’s stomach. 

"Just leave it be, sweetheart. None of the teen speak help books from the library have decoded anything, it's better not to ask." Angela patted her consolingly as the broadcast started. A sharp reporter announced the schedule for the day, followed by a bevy of sponsor logos. The screen had a wavy transition to a stadium, where the basketball tourney was already underway. It took a surprising fifteen minutes before Dr. Ziegler started to complain.  

"......This is boring. It's just. Move the ball, shoot. Miss. Move the ball to the other side of the court, shoot, and miss." 

Fareeha smirked. "You're missing the whole point. It's about teamwork! About the passion each player feels for the sport! The sweat and blood that goes into making a winning team! That's what the olympics are all about." One of the players jumped in the air as Pharah was talking, slam dunking the ball. The crowd, per tradition, went wild. "See?! That's why people enjoy sports. I know you don't understand, but." 

"Hmph." Angela snuggled a little closer, wishing she was watching the Harlem Globetrotters instead. "Maybe i'd understand if we were watching something sensible. Like badminton." 

"Like badminton's even considered a real sport. Please. It's just lame tennis." The security guard chuckled to herself, her wife peeved.  The game ended after a few hours, mostly because the audience got tired of doing the wave. Whatever team is your favorite team won. "Beach volleyball's on next." Several ads passed by, one's for beer, ones for cars. Even one for the local crepe shoppe. After another hopelessly gaudy transition, beach volleyball was underway.

"Now this is something I can get into~" Mercy grinned as she sat up, staring at the athletes with the eyes of a high-school boy. Fareeha popped one of the hors d'oeuvres into her mouth, really doing her best to assume she meant the sport but lowkey knowing better than that. The teams were Canada and France, and things were looking like the war of 1812 all over again. Angela had her eyes set on one particular dark-skinned muscular girl, watching her movements with avid "interest". 

"If you ask me, it still ain't as good as some classic basketball. We'll have to watch the semi-finals." One of the women jumped impressively high, delivering a powerful spike directly into the face of one of the French athletes. Blood splattered from her nose. "Oh, hell yeah!" Fareeha sat up alongside Mercy, clenching her fist enthusiastically. "Now it's getting interesting!" 

The French switched out for another player, a long-haired woman with copious amounts of blue eyeshadow. The Canadian team was unusually aggressive, considering the fact they were Canadian. Nationalism is a hell of a drug. However, the new French player was a whirlwind, sending balls spiraling into the corners of the court with precise accuracy. On the downside, she didn't seem much like a team player, ignoring her teammates and shouldering her way around them to get the ball. Fareeha glanced at Angela, who was biting her nails.

"I don't think i'd get along very well with that woman. She seems like a dick." 

"Whatever happened to that canadian hottie you had your eyes on~?" Pharah jeered, nudging her partner in the arm. The girl she mentioned was sitting on the bench, splashing water in her face and throwing her hair back. Angela wiped the drool from her mouth. 

“Do you think she also does swimming too, by any chance?” Angela asked, trying to act as innocent as possible. 

“I think that if you want to see me in a swimsuit you should just ask.” Fareeha said flatly, stuffing her mouth with smoked salmon crackers and getting straight to the underlying point. 

  
Beach volleyball concluded, with a heavy win on the canadians side. Boxing was on next, and Pharah was the only one excited. By the time it was over, Fareeha had eaten the entire tray of snacks, Angela had left to go ask Hana if she could use her laptop to shop for swimsuits, and Hana  had gotten all her fans chanting that HBox deserved to win on the Clutch City Clash tournament, live.


End file.
